How to Prank
by turtlelovermikey3000
Summary: As we explored the world of TMNT! We know our favorite turtle in Orange? Dr. Prankenstein has house calls. His funny moments are included in this little booklet. He will show you in life. The Mikey Way! He wants you to explore his pranking ways and even you can choose his pranks. He will answer your questions and pranks. 2012 series.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not owned anything! 2012 series.**_

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Hi. The name's Mikey! We meet again, dudes.

You know my mad pranking skills.

Time to tell you what under my sleeves.

Look at my brand new journal Splinter got me.

 **How to Prank.**

 **Catchy title.**

 **Best title!** **Best title ever does.**

 **But the magic in the house I'll tell you how that's happened.**

 **I get you on that...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not owned TMNT.**_

Chapter 2 

* * *

_How to Prank_

 _Hey Dudes! Mikey is back._

 _Oh where was I._

 _I got this awesome title called How to Prank!_

 _Dudes How awesome this!_

 _Donnie set it up and did it._

 _Kittygurl3: Mikey what was the best way to prank your bros?_

 _Well Everything. It's fun. Only they totally kill me for it._

 _But it's worth it._

 _Next one._

 _What is your tips about Pranking?_

* * *

 _- Marcie4_

 _I'll been pranking since I was three._

 _Just have fun with Dude!_

 _Chill man._

 _More pranks; on the way put your pranks requests and he will answer it!_

 _- turtlelovermikey-_


	3. Chapter 3

I do not owned anything. 2012 series.

Chapter-3

QP with Mikey.

 _ **QP (Questions and pranks) With the Doc!**_

* * *

 _ **-QP:**_ _**What's your favorite color!**_

 _ **-Orange!**_

 _ **-Who's your target?**_

 _ **-Donnie and sometimes Leo.  
-Have you ever prank Splinter? **_

_**-If I did. I don't think I can live. And also I'm not looking forward to it.**_

 _ **-Do you loved Renet?-**_

 _ **-Yup.**_

 _ **More QP!**_

 _ **Please, write your own pranks and questions.**_

 _ **See you next time.**_

* * *

 _ **-turtlelovermikey-**_


	4. Chapter 4

I do not owned TMNT.

* * *

Chapter 4

Hey Dudes! The Mikester is back.

I'm looking at fan mail.

* * *

Guys! I got so letters from Cat girl.

Sweet man! Cat girl you rock.

Yes. I'll let Raph know.

The reason I have awesome toppings to my pizza.

Because Pizza is food. Like an wise man who gets the fish eats pizza or hook turtle up.

Something like that.

Oh my god Cat Girl. You rock!

I should've think of that! Don't worry the act.

Donnie will have in for surprise.

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not owned anything! 2012 series.**_

* * *

Chapter 5

The Prank 

How to Prank:

How to fool the Brains

* * *

Donnie was typing on his computer.

Tap. tap came the computer.

"Almost for the mutagen for Karai."

"HEY D!" I shouted in his ears.

Dude. It was so funny. It looks like he wanted to jumped in his shell.

To think about it.

He did.

"MIKEY! You scared the heck of me.

What do you want?" He shouted at me as this must be good.

"I was bored. But look at your face dude!"

I shouted.

"For Darwin's beard, What do you want?"

He said.

"All I want to say is April wants to be with you on date." I said.

"For what?"

"Dude, she's on the date with Casey."

He practically sprint out of his seat.

I quickly locked the door.

-For who knows what hours-

His lab is wrapped in aluminum foil and the water bucket at the door with the letter x on the spot that I just paint.

Things get better.

The culprit shown up.

"Nice try- He finally spluttered out. -MIKEY! What did you do. My...l-LAB!" He shouted.

"Ouch. You shouldn't you meet up with your date?"

From the look on his face, it was priceless!

I quirkily sprint out of the way.

Thinking fast, I threw the T-phone knowing it makes him even more angrier.

"You little runt! When I have my hands on you!" He made dash for me only I jumped of the way.

T-phone landed on the X's.

He grabbed it.

Only he accidentally grabbed the rope.

Which landed on his head then BAM! confetti fell and landed on him.

-80 minutes later-

Tables turned upside down.

Running and screams, threats resonated the room.

"Should we help?" Leo said.

"Nah." Raph said.

-That was some fun. Please give me some ideas!-


	6. Chapter 6

I do not owned TMNT.

 _ **Chapter-6**_

* * *

'

Hey Dudes! Mikey again.

Are you guys ready for my next prank.  
You know Spike?

Well... Let's say he got makeover...

Who me?

-With Raph-

Nobody's POV

He was reading an sport magazine.

''Hey Raph!''

Just ignored him thought Raphael.

''RAPHIE-'' came that voice again.

''Raphie!'' said that voice again.

''WHAT?!'' said the now frustrated hothead.

Mikey knew he better say something fast.

Because Raphael is going to stew him in that hole.

''I give Spike an makeover!'' chirped the turtle in orange.

To his horror his pet turtle looked like he been barf by those pesky creatures who threw it on them.

-12 minutes later-

''So he ate your Sais?'' said Leonardo.

''Yup.''

''You should really feed that kid.'' shrugged the hothead.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I do not owned them!

Chapter-7

Oww! I'm alright. Never again. The sai never went through my mouth. I used hologram. But I got bruises of bruises.

So more fan mail. Awesome! I grabbed it. Oh this is from Cat girl. Thanks for another prank for my target. Leo. I smirked evilly. "Oh Leo~" I singed.

Only he was standing near the toaster. My pleasure!

Only totally using my total awesome ninja skills, I said."Leonardo!" I said in demonic voice. "Y-yes?" replied Leo. "Is is I. Toaster. I now have my revenge!" I laughed manially. As Leo was just putting bread. As the bread popped.

"LEONARDO!" I shouted. The toast burned. And Leo let out a girlish scream.

Then he saw me. "Mikey!" "Dang! Why did I have to make it obvious!" As I run for my life. As I hid from Leo. I have recived another fanmail. This time from Emily!

Hey Emily!

Emily: I have question when your running after your brothers after a prank. Why do run for the lair entrance instead?

Wow thanks dude! I never thought that.

And the rubber bugs will come next after I retreat from very furious Leo.


	8. Chapter 8 QP with Mikey and you!

A/N: I do not owned them.

Chapter-8

Oww! I used the prank for it. Only Raph didn't think it was funny. Oww!

More OP! (More Questions and Pranks!)

- **Mikey what is the prank you ever did?**

 **-Painting Raph's shell pink. Good times.**

 **-So what is thing you loved about pranking?**

 **-Because it's fun. They take house calls from Dr. Prankening- stein! No it just fun *laughs***

 **-Which hand do you used your pranking arm?**

 **-All of them. But I used my right for my hot nunchucks fury and left one. I don't keep track.**

 **-So Mikey so where do you keep your collection that is supposed to be tell some other day?**

 **-Hazel. Repeat. Try again. Beep!**

 **-So what is your sweet tips to get the girl?-**

 **-After seeming Leo and D make fool out of them. I just have to be myself and because no one can't resist this cute face. *Cute face* see tell you!**

 **-Who is the pet you ever have?**

 **-Ice Cream Kitty! She is awesome. She is so my friend and definitely saved my shell. My hero!**

 **-Well stay toon for more!**

 **-Bye!-**


	9. Chapter 9 Mikey Return Yeah baby!

Chapter 10 More Dares.

 **Hi Dudes! It's Me Mikey! Time to look at your fabulous reviews. Sorry dudes and dudettes that I'll been gone so long.**

 **It been pratically very busy in training and also too make the make worse the world almost end because of the Shredder so we went in time met Fugitoid got totally sweet space outfit met Zeno.** **And we fight the world back again. So that was the adventure that why I been gone so long and block from my people.**

 **Okay, the first dare. I looked at my shell cell and borrowed Donnie's Laptop.**

 **Emily: Would try prancing on the floor?**

 **Why thanks Em. That sounds cool I'll definitely do that...*laughs.* They'll never know what to except.**

Later as I made dinner tonight after everyone was stuffed. I went to and smirked. It was now time to prank. Yeah boi! I went and until smoke in the air course I'll do that.

Since I'm the drama turtle. I wheezed, then coughed. And then choked then made funny movements like a flipping snake which was a Snake Dance. No lie!

Then I made it realistic so they can be fooled.

"MIKEY!" My brothers shouted and ran over to me in worry.

"Buddy? What is wrong?" Donnie shouted and touched my body.

"Oh Donnie. I have a conclusion my heart ache after making a pizza meatloaf and now I feel. That I closed my eyes.

"If I only I can say...Then a water balloon was thrown at my brothers faces.

"Ya got pranked!" I shouted. As I did a victory dance only they growled and chases after me. Wow. It was all for nothing thanks Em.

As I have three enraged Turtles on my trail.

Later.

Ouch! The pain still hurt. I went to work on my magic until I received an message from a new dudette.

Orange Dash:

Hey Mikey! Would you ever pranked Master Splinter? Oooh, would you ever pranked Leatherhead and Mondo that will be fun also...

What is the funniest prank that you've ever did so far?

Hi Dash. Orange Dash? What a pretty name dude. I love it. You rock man.

Why thank you Dash! *hugs her.* Thanks you Dude.

Too be honest. Don't laugh! Since Leo loved the tea so much. A mischievous smirk went on my face. I actually put hot sauce in the tea for Leo... Only I didn't know the tea was for Splinter. But it was too late. I did ten flips and was grounded for a month for pretty much to learn my lesson. Finally my punishment ended.

I vowed to never ever do that again or I want randori again.

Only here is what to learned from pranks they sometimes go wrong so my advice be prepared. Like A Turtle Do!

LH and Mondo prank?

Definitely. I'm turtle for the action!

Meanwhile; Later at my lair...

I invited both Mondo and LH a drink and both pizza noodle soup.

"Thanks man." Mondo said. And we both high fived.

"Thank you my friend." Leatherhead said. As he smiled at me.

Only, "Please sit down." I said and gestured. Only as they sit down it made fart noises. Only they both refused that they tooted.

Only I couldn't take it anymore!

I giggled like a maniac which apparently worried them.

"Mikey! Michelangelo! Are you alright?"

"I was the one who pranked you. With a whoosie." I said and tumbled over and doubled in laughter.

"Not cool dude." Only they all laughed and smiled.

Later as they left. I went back to my room grabbed the laptop.

I thought for a second my greatest top prank of all time has to be when I dyed all of my brothers pink. It was so funny! Only sadly they knew it was me and I was a dead turtle. Hah good time.

Thanks Dash and Em; I hope heard from you.

You are amazing. A level nine BOOYAKASHA!

-Mikey-


	10. Chapter 10 I made you beautiful Raph

Chapter 10.

 **Hi Dudes! It's Mikey once again.**

 **Got many letters from Orange Dash. Oh thank you Dash.**

 **You are amazing. I really loved your name so rock.**

 **Hah. Raph as a girl I'll do that.**

 **As everyone was asleep. I did a big slient so I won't pardon the beast who was going to kill me in the morning.**

 **If I wake him up, I'll be toast.**

 **I got all the girly stuff from April and start to work on my magic.**

 **The next morning.**

 **Raph came up. Leo and Donnie, gasped as they saw him.**

 **Only they hold in the laughter and silently exit the room I left also.**

 **Only I heard, "MIKEY!" And that where the running sweat came as orange green and red green blur came.**

 **Thanks Dash for the dare. You rock man.**

 **-Mikey out ㈃4㈃4㇮9❤️**


End file.
